City City Lies
by wimsical
Summary: Two girls depend on each other after they meet. As their friendship grows, so does invisible drama.


**City City Lies  
****  
**_Hey Friend!  
New story!__  
I also hope that you guys are having a great summer so far. I know I have!_

_I do not own Yugioh or any characters that appear in yugioh.  
__**  
_____________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 1: **_ A New friend is the Greatest Treasure

The rain was pouring and it was pouring hard. Many times after school if it was raining, Tea would wait until it stopped. She had sat on a bench near the school entrance. Tea looked outside to see that the rain finally let up a little but when she got outside, it started to pour harder. _"Looks like I`m not going anywhere anytime soon," _She sighed at the fact she was stuck in the place she really wasn't fond of.

"Arden welcome to Domino High!" Tea heard the principal exclaim nearby.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I replied nervously stepping away from him.

He finally stopped talking and left for his office but don't think it was that soon.

I grabbed my bag and finally headed for the door.

"Excuse me," Tea asked. "Are you new here?"

"Oui oui," I replied shaking her hand as my brown locks flew down. She looked at me carefully. I guessed she didn't understand French. "That means yes, yes, I am new here,"

She got up from her seat on the bench.

"Well in that case, my name is Tea, tenth grader," She smiled friendly. "Are you in twelfth?"

"Actually no, I`m in the eleventh, the grade above yours," I said. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I am waiting for the rain to stop and it looks like it has," Tea peered out into the glass window. "Looks like I`ll be leaving now,"

"Ah, I don't like getting wet either so I call my mother,"

I saw a flash of light. Lightning was appearing now. "Which is what I'll be doing right now," I laughed. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, I do not want to be much of a burden on you, someone I've just met," She rambled.

"Don't worry; it'll be no burden to me,"

My mother honked outside and we entered my mother's BMW.

"So Tea, is Domino high school a good place to make friends?" My mother, Sally, who was 32 asked.

"Yes it is, Arden will make friends quickly,"

"Good, I do not want her to get-"

"Mom!" I interrupted. I signaled her to stop talking.

"Oh nothing Tea," She made a quick save.

I saw Tea take of her seat belt to get out of the car quickly to go home.

"Arden!" She called. "Since you are new in school possibly you would like to hang out with me and my friends since you know you're new," She rambled on. "But if you don't want to i would totally not be offended since your a grade higher then us, and maybe you dont want to hang with dweebs lower then you and all,"

"Sure, I`ll find you guys if I have the chance too," I gave her a friendly smile.

My mother pressed the pedal again. While we drove off i saw her awkwardly waving good-bye and heading for her house backwards. Too cute and hilarious. I sensed my mother staring at me while i played with my mp3. I looked at her and asked what is the matter with her. She teased me about already having a friend on the first day and all. I rolled my eyes. I couldnt care less about friends, all i needed was me myself and I. The truth was this was my first day ever actually in a high school. I never entered grade nine or ten due to some special reasons and now I feel out of place. I never had an actual friend. Maybe it was because I was too shy. I tried to get over that trait years ago but it never worked. On my graduation day in middle school, I was deemed Socially awkward by my classmates and I was. It wasnt my fault i didn't like to go to social gatherings. I rather read a novel or due something productive with my time. The last thing i would want to have is a hangover or a black eye because i partied one night. Yes, it was clear i was headed for an dark road and there is only room for one. I sighed, looked out the window and shut my blue eyes with my mp3 still playing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tea took off her shoes and changed her clothes into something more comfortable since she lived alone. She ran to the fridge because she was dying to eat something so she took out her favorite: a strawberry yogurt cup. She finished up her homework at school so she would be pretty bored this evening but whenever this occurred she could always count on friends to cheer her up. Although, today was raining which means she couldn't go out which means no fun. Tea stomped her feet to the ground. She had enough. She screamed from boredom.

"I need a hobby!" She sighed and layed on her couch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The clock struck six in my house. My mother, father and me were sitting at the dinner table eating what i call dinner. We had steak, with mashed potatoes and other various things.

"So, Arden, how did you like you're new school?" My father asked. He worked as an accountant at a bank.

"It was good, I met this one girl," I replied not staring up at his face.

"Ah good," He smiled.

I played with my food. Both parents were now doing the same thing i hated most: they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked taking a spoonful of mashed potato and shoving it in my mouth.

"Sweetie, are you having trouble with your weigh-" My mother didn't dare finish that sentence.

"Mom!" I yelled. "I`m fine, i don't need to be reminded about my eating habits," I continued. "I don't want people in Domino City to know about my problems either, and if I choose to be like that, that is how I`m going to be," I stormed out of the room into my small bedroom.

A year ago I was classified an annorexic which I`m not. Just because I don't eat a lot doesn't mean I`m one. Ever since then my parents have been on my tail about my eating habits and I don't like it. I also want to make friends the real way. I don't want someone to be my friend just because of my health problems. Pity is stupid, wrong and disgusting. I just wanted to be alone. That Tea girl seemed nice but a little bit annoying. My life is annoying. I just need someone to talk to who isnt my parents. I wish i could move out of here. The world stopped spinning and I fell asleep. The night had finished for me and I had finished for it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shone down through our windows.

"Okay!" Tea and I said together but in different places. "It's time for a new start!" We each grabbed our bags, did our hair, and walked out of the house with confidence. We each wanted a fresh new start and that start was about to come our way. Oh yes, I could smell the freshness, and I couldn't wait to roll around in it and get down and dirty. A new day brought a new adventure. Tea and I both needed one. A lot of things worried me but a lot excited me.

___________________________________________________________

That was the end of chapter 1. Sorry if you didn't like it. D;  
Next chapter will probably be longer or shorter depending on the topic of it.


End file.
